


The Picture on the Computer

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part 4 of A Thousand Words series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finds a picture on Harvey's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture on the Computer

Mike’s rushing/running/sprinting/fleeing Louis and attempting/trying/striving/aiming to get all his work done for Harvey, all at the same time. Harvey had come by his desk this morning, dropped off a rather huge stack of papers, and then left for the day all without so much as looking at Mike. He focused on his blackberry and ignored Mike completely except to give him instructions. Mike was worried. Had he done something wrong? What was it? He couldn’t remember anything. After the bar a couple days ago nothing had change (well nothing meant that now Mike knows that he like, likes his boss. This is probably not one of his better ideas). Not that Mike hadn’t wanted something to change, but this was kind of the opposite direction that he was hoping that change would go in. 

There wasn’t anything he could do about it with Harvey out of the office going about on some legal adventure (which was a totally unsubtle way for Harvey to avoid Mike, by the way), so he set about memorizing paperwork and filling it out. There might have been a hint of brooding on the side about what was wrong with Harvey or, you know, Mike could have been swimming in the brooding, while using work as a convenient life preserver to attempt to stay afloat and ignore the brooding. Mike glared at the paper in his hand. This was turning into the bar again except this time he didn’t have the excuse of some idiot ruining, ‘Closing Time,’…or Harvey taking pictures of him. 

No. Mike wasn’t going to think about that. Nope. Not happening. He was ignoring it. If Harvey was going to pretend it hadn’t happened, then so was Mike. Never mind that Mike hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. It didn’t matter that having Harvey’s made him feel safe and kind of warm and fuzzy on the inside. Harvey grinning at him like he had hung the stars absolutely did not affect Mike in any way, shape, or form. What happened at the bar hadn’t mattered at all. With his house set up firmly on the bank of River Denial, Mike went back to work. 

He had gotten half way through the paperwork before he saw Louis turning the corner into the associate area. Mike scrambled into action. Grabbing the briefs he needed to look over, a highlighter, a pen, and some extra paper, Mike made a break for it. He ran off looking like he’s figured out something important and had to go someone (Harvey) five minutes ago. He slowed down once he was down the hall from Harvey’s office where a conference room always sat empty. He quickly turned in there and set to work, but not before he waved and smiles at Donna down the hall because he didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t say hello when he was within distance of her. It would be scarring and terrifying and that’s all Mike needed to know. 

He’d been working about ten minutes, when he realized he was missing something. He looked through the stacks of briefs struggling to understand what he wasn’t seeing. The order of the briefs made no sense. The topics seemed to be jumbled. The brief went from one thing and completely switched to another a page later. Page one hundred and eleven read the side of the page he was currently staring at with undisguised loathing. He turned the page. Page one hundred twenty three. Oh. He was missing pages. Well that was an easy fix. He just had to get the other pages…which were in Harvey’s office, on Harvey’s computer, which Mike wasn’t allowed to touch. Shit. 

Mike would really like to hit something right about now. He’s frustrated with Harvey and this new cold shoulder attitude he’s got going on. He’s frustrated that he can’t even sit at his desk because Louis will make him do everything, but Harvey’s work. He’s frustrated with the briefs because of the missing pages. And most of all he’s frustrated with himself because he doesn’t know what to do about the paperwork or Harvey. No, really, he wants to hit something. Mike sighs and lays his head down on the conference room table. He’s going to have to get the rest of these briefs. Things between Harvey and him will be even tenser if he doesn’t get his work done. He’s going to have to go on Harvey’s computer. Even more difficult than that, he’s going to have to convince Donna to let him in. That need to hit things? Yeah, it’s back again. 

Ok, so the only good part about all this is that Mike feels kind of like a secret agent. He sticks his head out the door for any sign of Louis, when the coast is clear of that, he checks for Donna. Bingo! She’s at her desk…on the phone…Mike smirks. He quietly shuts the door behind him and treads down the hallway with extreme caution, so as to not to let Donna know he’s there. He feels like a ninja. Just a few more feet. Only a couple more steps. He can do this. Just as he’s edging the door open Donna hangs up the phone. Crap. He tries to be as quiet as possible, but apparently the woman has supersonic hearing because her head whips around so fast to glare at Mike, that he’s almost frozen in place. Almost. As soon as Donna stands up, Mike throws the door Harvey’s office open, leaps inside, slams the door closed and locks it. Donna stands outside the door and sends him a death glare that would kill most death glares. Mike resists the urge to stick is tongue out at her. 

Mike turns away from the door and walks to the computer and wakes it up. It makes that annoying chiming noise that lets one know that the computer is awake because the screen lighting up doesn’t do that. He looks up in time to see Donna’s face go from angry to astonishment, Mike just grins at her. He stops grinning when he looks at the screen and realizes that the password prompt has popped up. How in the world did he, with his genius IQ and edict memory, forget that there would be a password? Mikes mind is racing to try to figure it out and then he snorts. Harvey would some kind of password like, ‘bestdamncloser1,’ and Mike’s in. He laughs at Harvey because c’mon! Oh, he is so teasing Harvey for that later on. 

Harvey screen pops up and the image on the screen stops Mike in his tracks. It’s Mike. Mike is staring at Mike. Mike is staring at himself…on Harvey’s computer…as his background. And Mike’s brain, which is in constant motion due to his edict memory, stops. He can’t comprehend it. He’s there. On Harvey’s screen. And holy shit, he did not look at the camera like that! He looks so in love. In love. He looks like he is in love with the person holding the camera. That’s it. That’s what the secret was. That’s wha his smile was about when Harvey took his picture at the bar. Mike’s in love with Harvey Specter, the man who has, ‘bestdamncloser1,’ as his password. He is screwed. 

Then he sees the minimized screen at the bottom of the screen. It’s a pictures tab. He doesn’t want to click on it. Ok, that’s a lie, he really wants to click on it. He does. His face is staring back at him again in concentration, in confusion, in laughter, in exasperation, and in love. He looks ecstatic and bright in these photos. He’s glowing. Holy shit, he’s glowing. He’s glowing in these photos because he knows Harvey is taking them and he is completely and stunningly in love with his boss. He stared in amazement and scrolls down to see what the damage looks like in the other photos, he doesn’t get far because now Harvey’s face is staring at Mike. He looks so…so happy. He’s laughing and smiling. Oh, God his boss is the single most attractive thing on the face of the planet. 

Just as Mike chooses to have this revelation he hears the scrape of a key in a lock and then Harvey is standing in front of him with his eyebrow raised. And Mike just stares at him in awe. They just stare at each other for a few minutes before Mike’s feels color rise to his cheeks and he looks down at the desk. He looks up again to find Harvey watching him. He opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly he doesn’t have the courage. There’s this strain in the air that makes Mike feel that if he says anything out loud he’ll break something. He’ll break them. He stands up and gets ready to run. He’s walked past Harvey, carefully, so that he doesn’t touch him, and is half way to the door, when a hand on his arm stops him. 

“Mike?” 

“Yes?”

“Come over tonight?” 

“…Okay.”


End file.
